emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7984 (9th November 2017)
Plot Grumpy Eric scrapes the posters off of the side of Pollard's Barn. Rodney makes a joke about it but Eric is in no mood to be made fun of. Faith joins in the mickey-taking. Lawrence doubts Robert will take the job in Slough. He asks Robert to join him at a meeting in Hotten later to show him how much he's need and wanted. After some persuasion from Liv, Aaron agrees to take Gerry on at the scrapyard on a trial basis. Adam is annoyed Ross has told the police he's staying with some mates for a while. Heavily pregnant Rebecca is having car trouble so Victoria awkwardly ropes Aaron into helping. Eric feels guilty when Zak says he'll remove the rest of the posters after he sorts tiles on his roof. Liv tells Robert that she's glad Aaron saw through him, calling him scum. Bernice is having trouble with the door lock at the salon. Robert panics when he realises the 'meeting' is in a hotel room alone with Lawrence. At the salon, sharp tongued Mrs Dumphreys gets Bernice to change the radio station so she can listen to the racing. Mrs Dumphreys picks up that Bernice likes Daz when he arrives to sort the lock. Rebecca's waters brake at the side of the road with only Victoria and Aaron there. At the hotel, Lawrence offers to match Kath's offer so Robert can stay - he wants to be with Robert despite the obstacles in the way. Lawrence fails to notice the sick look on Robert's face as he insists the trouble with his family will be worth it in the end. Aaron manages to fix Rebecca's car just enough to attempt the drive to the hospital. Rodney and Faith go for lunch at the pub where Rodney presents Faith with an antique necklace. Faith doesn't like it but pretends to love it in front of Eric. Nicola has had enough of Rodney's junk cluttering up her living room so carts it outside. A man approaches and asks Nicola about the antiques. At the scrapyard, Gerry accidentally lets go of a wrench and it goes flying, landing on Aaron's car, causing a scratch. Daz sorts the lock at the salon and invites Bernice out for a drink but Bernice is reluctant. When Daz leaves, Mrs Dumphreys questions if Bernice should be turning down dates at her age. Mrs Dumphreys excitedly listens to the horse racing but suddenly keels over. Eric isn't happy to see Faith with Rodney and makes a few snide remarks. Rishi appears in the pub and tells Rodney that Nicola is being arrested for handling stolen goods. Robert questions if Lawrence has really thought about the impact on his family if they come clean about their 'relationship'. The conversation turns to Lawrence and Robert's 'first time'. Robert tries to hide his horror as Lawrence tells him that this time he wants it to be special and wants to remember everything. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas Guest cast *Mrs Dumphreys - Shirley Dixon *Undercover Officer - Max Dowler Locations *Pollard's Barn - Yard *Home Farm - Office *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Hotten Road bus stop *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Murray Fitzgerald Hotel & Spa - Corridor and bedroom *Unknown roadside *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes